His butler Future girl sequel
by cheshire-cat98
Summary: Ebony is now married to Undertaker and they run into a wall that may leave them both dead or both alive, what will happen when Daniel comes to the world of Black butler? (This is a sequel for His butler future girl)
1. The Wedding

Ebony P.O.V

I run into the mansion and hug Sebastian tightly "guess what!" I giggle as I jump up and down from ceiling to floor "what?" he asks with a scared expression on his face "Undertaker asked me to marry him!" I yell and Ciel runs down stairs "WHAT!" he says furiously. I shrink behind Undertaker who is still in the doorway "hello Earl~" he says happily "absolutely not, you can not marry this shinigami!" Ciel demands. I sigh and walk over to him "but I love him so very much, why?" I pout "because he is many centuries older than you" Ciel says "Sebastian talk some sense into her!", I look over to Sebastian and he sighs "sorry sir but I don't see anything wrong with it", "thanks Sebastian!" I cheer as I hug him.

"Fine, you may marry him but if he ever hurts or leaves you, I'll give Sebastian the order to kill him, understood?" I nod and so does Undertaker. "What type of wedding is it going to be?" Mey-Rin asks as she runs into the room "type?" I ask and Finny nods "yeah, there are many types", "Well how about Undertaker chooses that one" I say as I wrap my arm around him "let the Earl choose~" Undertaker says moving his bangs to show an intimidating face "very well" Ciel mumbles "a traditional one, but there will need to be stand in's and only people we know will come. I'll leave that to you Sebastian" Sebastian nods and leaves to make invitations "Mey-Rin, Finny, Bardroy, and Tanaka. Your in charge of decorations, no mistakes so Mey-Rin take your glasses off", "yes Sir!" they all say as they go to do that.

"Ebony, you and Undertaker will be measured for the wedding clothes and you'll decide the stand in for your father Ebony", "why?" I ask and he sighs "someone has to pace you off to Undertaker, meaning they give you permission to be with him and are happy for you", "very well, then...you will be that person. Your like my father, why not be my father in the wedding" Ciel looks at me with a small blush and says "fine, now go and get your measurements done".

~Hours Later~

I wait for Undertaker to get his measurements done then we head out to Ciel's mansion "weddings are so complicated" I complain and Undertaker agrees "but the honeymoons are wonderful~" he whispers into my ear "true" I giggle and he holds my hand.

I walk into the mansion to see white everywhere, red and black roses decorate the entire house and there is a crimson carpet leading up the main stairs to an alter that is white and has a shinigami bible on it, I smirk at the fact that no one believes in the lord so they chose this book instead. I see Finny and Bardroy in black tuxedos and red roses on there coat pockets with their hair brushed back. Mey-Rin, and Ranmao are in black dresses that go to there ankles and have no straps, also they have long black gloves that go up to their elbows and white roses in their hair. "Everyone looks lovely" I say happily.

"I'm glad" I hear a voice say, I turn to see Alois and Claude in the same tuxedos Finny and Bardroy are in "what are you doing here?" I ask harshly. Alois holds up a red and white card "we were invited" he says handing the card at me and I look it over.

_Undertaker & Ebony Lachrimae's wedding_

_You are invited_

_P.S: Be on your best behavior __Spider_

_Yep that sounds like something Sebastian would say_ I hand the invitation back to Alois and walk over to Undertaker "that's who your marring" Claude asks as he sees Undertaker "do you not like me~?" Undertaker asks and Claude frowns. I look over Undertaker's appearance and sigh seeing he's in his normal clothes "no hat or bangs" I say as I put his hat on my head and move his bangs to the side to reveal his handsome face. Claude and Alois pause now seeing why I love him but there are wrong because I love him for being himself.

"Ebony!" Sebastian calls "yes?" I ask and he frowns "your not to see Undertaker anymore till the wedding begins", "what!" I say as I'm pushed away from Undertaker by Hanna. Hanna takes me to a room were Lizzy and Mey-Rin are waiting "your dress" Lizzy says as she holds up a floor length white dress that has long sleeves and no decoration "it's lovely, and simple!" I say happily as they help me put it on.

Undertaker P.O.V

I'm pushed to a room were Sebastian is waiting for me with a tux and a bathtub "you know the only person that ever got me to take a bath was Ebony?" I say as I cross my arms. Sebastian smiles evilly and says "that will change now" as he throws me into the tub, my clothes still on. I grumble as he washes my hair and then dries me off. I get put into a tux that has a white rose on it and my gray hair is put in a low ponytail after it has been brushed to death. Sebastian moves my bangs to the side to see my glaring face "come now, your getting married, be happy", "I hate getting all dressed up" I grumble "now what would Ebony say if she heard that?", "she'd agree" I grumble and Sebastian smirks "true" he says as we walk out the room to the top of the stairs in front of the alter.

Ebony P.O.V

I breath heavily as they finish tightening the corset and slip the dress onto my body. I sit in a chair and Hanna does my makeup then she puts my hair up into a bun adding a veil over my face "you look lovely, yes you do!" Mey-Rin says and I blush. "Yes you look splendid" I hear someone behind me say, I turn to see Ciel and I smile at his cute little blue tuxedo and red rose on his jacket, and slicked back hair. I smile and Ciel blushes lightly "come, it's time" he says extending his hand to me.

As the doors open I hold my breath and tighten my grip on Ciel's arm "relax, it's OK" Ciel whispers into my ear. I nod lightly and breath, I look around to see everyone Ciel and I have met over the years, I even see a crying Grell and frowning William. I look over to see Claude is shocked by my appearance and envious of Undertaker.

I look up at the alter and smirk at the priest or should I say Sebastian, holding a shinigami rule book "really?" I whisper so only Ciel can hear "shut up he wanted to do it" Ciel whispers back. I look at Undertaker and see he's just as nervous as me, but once are eyes meet we both calm down and only see each other and no one else.

Ciel and I stop walking and he takes my hand sighs and places it on Undertaker's I smile knowing what to do. I lean down and kiss Ciel on the cheek just like all brides do there fathers. We face forward and I can't help but smile at Sebastian being in a black priest outfit.

~hours later~

I kiss Undertaker and he kisses me as everyone claps "now to the ball room for the wedding reception!" Ciel says. Me and Undertaker lead the way and we enter to see tables full of food and ice sculptures of swans and enough room to dance. I see a band in the corner playing some elegant music. "Let's dance" Sebastian says pulling me away from Undertaker "but-", "no buts your his now you can go to him when ever so I'm aloud to steal you from time to time, OK?" I giggle and dance with him, then with Prince Soma, Agni, Finny, Alois, Lau, Grell, William, and Bardroy. As me and Bardroy finish are dance a hand touches his shoulder and I dance with the new person but I frown to see it's Claude.

"You look lovely~" he says and I glare and try to get away but he tightens his grip and holds me closer. He smells my hair and says "you smell so lovely and on your wedding day you glow with beauty" I look around but everyone is to busy to see I need help. "You would look even more lovely if you were marring me but I guess this guy is OK. After all I can't beat him in a fair fight, shinigami's are horrid creatures". I see a flash and next thing I know I'm on another part of the dance floor dancing with Undertaker, he looks at me confused and I look over to Claude to see him dancing with a confused Hanna.

I look over and see a smiling Sebastian, he winks at me and I mouth 'thank you' as I lay my head on Undertaker's chest "so who have you been dancing with?" I ask him and he chuckles "Mey-Rin, Ranmao, Lizzy, Hanna, and Grell. You?~", " Sebastian, Prince Soma, Agni, Finny, Alois, Lau, Grell, William, Bardroy, and Claude" Undertaker smiles and kisses my forehead then your not done dancing~" I look at him confused and he spins me away from him and I collide into someone else.

I turn to see Ciel "oh" I say in a whisper and I smile as I grab his hand "wait, what are you-", "come on you need to dance with me, besides you haven't danced yet. Not even with Lizzy" Ciel sighs, giving in. I pull him to the center of the dance floor and put his hand on my waist and the other one I hold. He blushes and I roll my eyes "it's just dancing", "it's improper", "no it's not" I say as I put my other hand on his shoulder and wait for him to lead.

We dance around the room not once messing up thanks to my teaching him dancing. The entire time he blushes and I ignore it enjoying my day. Once the reception is over me and Undertaker thank everyone for coming and for the magnificent wedding then we leave to go home.

I open the door to the Undertaker shop and smile leading Undertaker to the bedroom, were we spend the rest of the day and all night having are way with each other.


	2. Ciel is gone?

I open my eyes and blush when I see Undertaker's face so close to mine "love~" I whisper into his ear and he slowly opens his eyes "how did you sleep?" I inquire and he smiles "wonderfully~". I giggle and sit up on his chest "what should we do today?" Undertaker asks and I think as I trace a scar on his chest "lets stay inside all day and do nothing" I say as I settle myself into his chest "no we have to do something, what if we go out to the mansion and spend the day with the cranky Earl?~", "sounds fun, lets go!" I cheer as I put on a plain light blue dress that has long sleeves and ends at my ankles, Undertaker puts on black pants and a white button up shirt. He rolls up the sleeves to his elbows and puts his hair back in a low ponytail.

I knock on the door and Sebastian looks at me angrily but then he smiles once he sees it's me "what's with that face?" I ask as we walk in "Claude" Sebastian snarls. I spin around to face him and think _Ciel _"Sebastian, where is Ciel?" I ask like a worried mother, Sebastian looks away and and drop to the ground "that bastard took him" I whisper. I stand up and walk to the door "where are you going?" Sebastian asks "well if your here and not trying to get Ciel, then that means he ordered you to stay away" _so we're already here in the anime _I tell myself I need to stay calm, _he's not my responsibility, he's not even related to me and yet I feel like he's my father or little brother. I must let Sebastian take care of this on his own._

I sigh and look up at Sebastian "sorry this is your concern. I can't tell you but you have to save him on your own, come on lets go Undertaker" I say as I grab Undertaker's arm and walk out the door "are you sure he can handle it on his own?~" Undertaker asks as I sit on his lap "yeah, he'll be fine" I sigh leaning back into his chest.

~weeks later~

"Undertaker, we're going to Japan" I yell into the back of the morgue "what~?" he asks as he puts his arms around my waist "Japan", "why~?", "Ciel's a demon and had to move away so Lizzy and the rest would think he's dead", "oh~ Why are we going~?", "because Ciel is my brother/father, I can't leave him and Sebastian is my adoptive brother, so can we go, Please!" I beg. Undertaker chuckles and whispers "it will cost you~" I smile and kiss him deeply "very well we'll go to Japan, but can you behave yourself~?" Undertaker asks "the question is can you behave?" I tease as we walk off to are room in the back "no I can't behave~" Undertaker says as we get to the room, I change me hair to black and my eyes to red for camouflage in the new country.


	3. Daniel?

"Ebony?" Ciel says shocked as we get on the boat to Japan "well yeah who else knows your secret and will come with you, don't send me a black box, It's stupid" I huff remembering how Sebastian showed up with a black box as a farewell gift. I take a deep breath and let the wind hit my face "Ebony?" Sebastian says. I wipe around and hug my brother "you look different?" he says with a smirk, I kiss his cheek and giggle "of course I wanted to look just like Ciel and you. Sebastian frowns knowing he will never get to devour Ciel's soul.

"So what's waiting for us in Japan?" I ask curiously "well I have friends there that will keep my master as an adoptive demon along with you and Undertaker "OK" I smile like I'm a kid "I'm going to look around the ship" I state as I leave the three of them alone, I look back to see Undertaker is creeping them out. I smirk and bump into someone "oh, I'm sorry!" I say quickly as I stand and brush myself off, I look up to see an English gentlemen with short messy black hair and glasses, he has piercing yellow eyes and is wearing a normal suit like all the other noblemen "no problem little butterfly" he says in a tense voice. I shake and back away, how is he here? No t-this is a bad dream! I tell myself as I run back to the guys.

When I get back my heart is beating heavily and my mind is racing "Ebony? Are you alright?" Ciel asks I smile and nod "just running around you know" I giggle trying to hide the fear in my eyes "your lieing~" Undertaker says as he wraps his arms around my waist. Sebastian grabs my arm and fake smiles "come this way Ebony, lets chat in the room" Undertaker and Ciel follow close behind. As we walk I look around for him, but I don't see him anywhere.

When we enter the room Sebastian sets me on the bed and Undertaker is already behind me, he put's me on his lap like I'm a child in trouble. Ciel sits in a chair across from me and crosses one leg over the other "what happened?" Sebastian asks as he stands next to Ciel, Undertaker puts his arms around my waist and I focus on a crack in the wall so I can avoid eye contact with them "well I walked around and saw many wonderful things. There was this one lady in a pretty purple dre-", "the truth" Sebastian interrupts. I look down at my wedding ring and sigh "I saw...Daniel" I mumble as if it were a curse word. They all stair at me shocked "are you sure it wasn't Claude?" Ciel asks "positive, Claude died when Sebastian killed him, remember?" they nod and I look down again "also it was the look in his eyes, they weren't as lustful as Claude's. T-they were cruel and happy to see me but not a good happy, more of a 'this will be painful and I'll enjoy it' kind of happy".

I reposition myself so I'm laying on the bed and my head is in Undertaker's lap, he strokes my raven hair and asks "what do we do now?~", "nothing, he won't make any moves till we're off the ship so for now I'm safe but once the ship stops...who knows what will happen" I say as I close my eyes. Sebastian looks angry, he sees me looking at him and he smiles "just stay in the room till this is sorted out, OK?" he asks. I smile back and nod "OK, I trust you". They all leave and I lay on the bed falling into a dreamless sleep.

I wake up to someone putting there hand over my mouth and I freak out when I see it's Daniel "hello butterfly" he says as he sits on my stomach, I start to cry and he chuckles "if your wondering on how I got here, it's all thanks to the spirit that sent you, it said to make the story more fun, but all I want is my butterfly back" I know it was his way of saying, he owned me "you hurt me when you left-" he pauses and looks down at my hand "you got married?" he asks I tighten my hand into a fist so he doesn't take my ring but he just laughs at my actions.

"I don't want the ring butterfly, I. Want. You, and if I don't get you, then your husband will suffer a fate worse than death, Daniel had no clue what anime this was, that was my only advantage, that I knew Undertaker could handle himself. Daniel leaned down and smelled my hair then hissed my forehead "you know I've missed you so much, I felt so sad when you left. But then I some how forgot about you and know I remember you again. Like the spirit erased your existence".

I closed my eyes so he wouldn't see my fear but I couldn't stop the shacking "your hair is black, what a good color for you, it makes you look like me, if it wasn't for those red eyes" Daniel squeezed my throat and whispered "change the color" I comply and change my eyes color to yellow to match his "what a good little butterfly, now I must be going, see you once we dock" he says as he bites my wrist till it draws blood, he lets go of my mouth and my arm "my signature for now, bye butterfly" he whispers as he leaves out the room.

By time Sebastian and the other two return I'm on the floor in a corner with my legs pulled up to my chest and my head down "Ebony?" Ciel asks as he gets closer. He touches my arm and I bolt up screaming "no, get away! Hel-" Sebastian covers my mouth and says "shh, it's us, it's OK". I stop screaming and look around, I see Ciel looking at me concerned, Sebastian calming me down, and Undertaker on the other side of the room sitting on the bed. I let the salty tears roll down my face as I run to Undertaker and wrap my arms around his waist, my head is buried in is chest and I'm shacking all over "what happened?" Undertaker says in a serious tone, I tell them the whole story and Sebastian inspects my wrist "it's infected?" he says concerned "it's like a snake bit" I say in a monotone voice "he be the snake and I be the butterfly, if anything that gets in his way..." I trail off and they get the point "but then why bite you?" Ciel asks "because it is a branding mark, he marked her has his" Sebastian says.


	4. Little Peter

Ebony P.O.V

I look over to Ciel and he frowns knowing what it's like to be branded he frowns and holds his side "don't worry we'll kill him" Ciel says as his demon eyes glow. I shake my head and sit up from Undertaker's lap "impossible" I sigh as I stand up "I'm the only one who can do it, he has the powers I have and he...is my fight, I won't let you guys protect me forever. I'll beat him on my own, OK?" Ciel nods knowing the lust for revenge and Undertaker frowns not quite sure if he is willing to let me do this "what if you can't beat him~?" Undertaker asks, pulling me back into his chest "then I die" I say as if it doesn't matter.

I look around at their faces "what?" I ask and Sebastian sighs "do you even know what you mean to us?" I pause realizing this isn't just a fantasy of mine, _I love them and they love me back...it's not fake it's real love from real people_ I tell myself "if you don't die, then find us at the demon home" Sebastian tells me. I tilt my head to the side and ask "demon home?", "yes, it's where we all will be staying...unless you don't live then Undertaker will go back to England and my master and I will be the only one's at the house".

I nod and smile to lighten the mood "don't worry, I'll try my best to win" Ciel smirks, putting his hands on his hips "don't die, or Sebastian and Undertaker will rip Daniel to shreds. Just look at them dark aura's are surrounding them right now" Ciel says while pointing to Undertaker and Sebastian's evil aura's, _where did those come from?_ I ask myself but then I remember it's an anime they can turn into chibi's at any moment as well.

From then on out the guys take turns watching me, I never got a second alone. Always with Sebastian or Undertaker and sometimes Ciel but not a lot since he really can't do anything but call for Sebastian should Daniel attack.

I sigh as I lean over the railing of the ship, I hum a little tune I made till I hear someone talking "what are you humming?" someone asks. I turn to see a young boy with short brown hair and brown puppy dog eyes. I giggle and lift him up into my arms "just a tune I made, it has no words to it" (this is the tune). I stroke the boys hair till he falls asleep in my arms "Peter! Peter!" I hear a women yell.

I turn and whisper "is this Peter?" the women has long brown hair like his and bright blue eyes, she giggles and nods "I'm sorry miss. Did he pester you?", "no not at all, I want one of my own and I was humming a tune. He liked it so I hummed till he fell asleep in my arms", "I see" she says dreamily "well, thank you, it's very difficult to get him to sleep" I nod and gesture that she take him but she shakes her head "no he may wake up, will you come to my room and put him in bed, if you don't mind that is?", "oh not at all" I say as she leads the way.

I hum the tune the whole way there and set him in the bed once we get there "thank you so much" she says sweetly "it's my pleasure, he's a really sweet boy" I say as I tuck him in bed. "What's your name?" I ask "oh, I'm sorry how rude of me, my names Amanda", "I'm Ebony, nice to meet you" I curtsy and she does to "well I must be off, my husband will worry" I say and she smiles "well I hope you have a child in the future" I nod and walk out the room quietly so I don't wake Peter.

_'I hope you have a child in the future'_ Amanda's words ring in my head and I smirk _how ironic, I'm from the future_ I say to myself as I walk back over to the railing. I lean over the rail as wind hits my face, blowing my black hair away from my face. I sigh and giggle at the thought of having a kid "what a splendid creation" I whisper to no one.

After a while someone wraps their arms around my waist, I smile and kiss them on the cheek "a child huh~?" Undertaker says as he puts his head on my shoulder. I nod and lay my head on his "their small and cute", "they don't stay that way forever you know~" he says and I giggle "I know, but their still precious don't you think?" Undertaker nods then pulls me inside for bed.

"How come I'm the only human in are group" I pout when we get into the room "your technically not a human you know" Ciel says from the other side of the room, I roll my eyes and plop onto the bed "do demons eat anything other than souls?" I inquire and Sebastian shacks his head "only souls", "that sucks" I sigh as I lay back "do you guys sleep?", "of course, just not as much as humans" I nod and look up at the ceiling "I wonder what death is like" I mumble as I stare at a crack.

"Why would you want to know that?" Ciel asks. I shrug and roll over on my stomach "because no one knows, so I want to know. Does it hurt? Is it peaceful or full of pain?..." I trail off kicking my legs side to side. Undertaker sits next to me on the bed and I pull him down with me "your a very curious girl~" Undertaker says as he pokes my nose. I giggle and sit up making a violin appear. I play () as I pace back and forth in the room.

When the song is over I sit on the floor and make the violin disappear, My eyelids get heavy and before I know it I'm falling back, but someone catches me and I feel them lift me onto the bed "good night Ebony" I hear Sebastian whisper as I fall into a deep sleep.

~Dream~  
_I'm being squeezed by a giant snake in a black room, my lungs are being squished making it hard to breath, I try to yell out for help but my lungs don't have enough air, so give up. "Already? Your not much fun these days butterfly" I hear an voice say. I look all around but all I see is the snake. I look into the snakes yellow eyes and glare "let me go Daniel!" I manage to snarl. The snake chuckles and tightens it's grip "why should I butterfly? Your mine, I don't want to let you go", "just give up, I don't want you! Your suppose to be my stepfather not my lover. Give up on me and go home!" I beg but it only makes Daniel laugh. He tightens the grip even more and I scream in agony.  
~dream end~_


	5. The fight

I scream myself awake and grip the arm around my waist "no! Let me go Daniel!" I scream, Undertaker kisses me to muffle my screams and I calm down "I'm sorry" I mumble as we part. I rub my arms and pace around the room "Ebony are you alright, we heard a scream" Sebastian says as he and Ciel enter the room "I'm fine...just Daniel again" Ciel glares at the ground and I sigh "don't even think about it! Daniel is my fight I'll beet him, promise", "and if you don't?" Ciel asks "then you'll never see me again, only a dead body or not even that" I state.

I push Ciel and Sebastian out the room so I can get dressed into a white dress and I put my black hair half way up, being held in place by a white and black bow. I glare into the mirror at the yellow eyes Daniel threatened me to have, _once this is all over my eyes will be blue once again _I tell myself. I sigh and Undertaker giggles "you seem to be on edge today~", "we'll be docking soon, I'll be taken away by Daniel to either fight or stay with him" Undertaker frowns "I'll always love you, and if I survive than nothing else will separate us, it will all be over".

I hug Undertaker and open the door "your leaving now?" Sebastian asks "yes, I must get the goodbye's over with now so I can face Daniel without regret of anything". Ciel hugs me and I stiffen in shock but then I relax and hug him back "oh Ciel, be a good demon", "fine. As long as you come back" he mumble. I turn to Sebastian and sigh "I won't say good bye!" He states in a monotone voice "then how about this" I put my hand on his cheek and kiss him on the lips. Undertaker giggles from the door "kissing your own brother, how shameful~" I blush and pull away "take care of those hopeless idiots".

I walk out on deck and sigh as I look at the dock "here goes nothing" I mumble. I walk at a fast pace off the ship and onto the dock and wait "hello butterfly" I turn and use my poker face "hello Daniel, shall we go?" I ask he nods and we walk off to an abandoned building.

"What is your decision?" Daniel asks "I'd rather die", "as you wish".

Daniel takes off his black coat to reveal a white button up shirt tucked into black pants and boots. He makes a sword appear and his yellow eyes glow brighter. I smirk and close my eyes as I make fire surround my body, My white dress stays the same as I change my skin color to a grayish black, my nails grow a bit longer and I make a classical gray violin appear.  
I play a tune, (Tune) and the fire around me begins to swirl, Daniel smirks and charges at me "your mine!" he snarls as he jabs his sword at me, I jump spin into the air, dodging his attack while still playing the violin "you've practiced a lot haven't you?" Daniel asks as he tries to cut me again. I do several no hand cartwheels to avoid him as my fire spreads wider and wider. After a while I stop playing and play a different tune,a sadder tune (tune).

The fire starts to get closer and closer to Daniel till it in engulfs him "what a stupid move I can blow this away with wind!" Daniel says, but the wind doesn't work "what s this?" he asks "the flame within my heart that wants to be free, to free the butterfly that's trapped in the snakes fangs you must set it to flames" I say in a monotone voice as my music comes to an end. I close my eyes then reopen them to show that they are a beautiful bright blue "I'm free" I sigh as my orange flames turn to a supernovae blue that cooks Daniel to the bones.

I stop my song and look down at the bone's "goodbye Daniel" I curtsy as I make the violin disappear. I walk over to the skull and pick it up then squish it in my hands. I sigh and walk out the building with my skin back to it's normal pale shade.  
I walk up to a huge black mansion and knock on the door "hello?" a tall man with brown hair and green eyes asks "yes, my brother and husband arrived today, may I enter?", "Sebastian has a sister?", "no, not a real one". The butler nods and lets me in the house, I immediately turn back to him and block a dagger with my own "aw, do you really not trust me?" I ask with a smirk "they told me to do this just in case a man named Daniel turned into you". I nod and put my dagger away "well I can assure you that I'm the real Ebony", "how?". I smile and walk past him to the waiting room and sit on a red and black couch "your a demon, Sebastian's a demon, Undertaker is a legendary shinigami, and Ciel is a new demon, while I'm a human with supernatural powers".  
The butler pauses and says "human?" I nod and stand back up "do you want to eat my soul, demon?" I tease, he glares and looks away "no, I will not feast on a guest", "very good, now what's your name?", "Thomas" he says with a sigh "I'll go get my master" he says then walks away. I sit on the couch again and decide to change my outfit to a long purple dress with black borders and no shoes. I keep my hair black and my eyes blue and twist my emerald wedding ring around my wedding finger till I hear footsteps.

I look up to see a talk lean man with brown hair and a black noblemen suit. I look into his eyes to see they are crimson red then I look down at his black nails and pale skin "hello, you must be Ebony" I curtsy and he kisses my hand then he pins me to the wall and snarls "how am I sure you are not this Daniel Sebastian warned me about?", "D-daniel didn't know w-where you lived only I-I do, and I'd rather die than give that information away" I stutter as he tightens the grip around my neck. He smirks and asks "I thought you too both had all the powers you could think of, says Sebastian so what if he or you read Ebony's mind?". "T-this is ridiculous" I growl as I tighten my grip on his wrist and squeeze hard, he looks at me a bit shocked then he chuckles as I throw him across the room "you have quite a women" he chuckles as he gets up.

I tilt my head in confusion and look up at the balcony to see Sebastian, Ciel, and Undertaker looking down at me "yes we do, but I'm not convinced it's Ebony~" Undertaker says. He jumps off the balcony and walks up to me in a creepy manor, I show no sign of being scared, cause I'm not. As soon as he gets close to me I kiss him passionately, with tongue, then we break for a breath of air "yes, this is my Ebony~" Undertaker says as he picks me up bridal style "how do you know Daniel didn't just kiss you?" the man asks. I sigh "this is getting on my nerves, if you don't quite raising suspicious I'll turn into Daniel myself and kill you as him then turn back to normal as myself, me, Mrs. Ebony Undertaker!"

"I'm convinced it's Ebony" Sebastian smirks as he descends the stairs. "Well I'm not so sure" Ciel says, he walks down the stairs and Undertaker puts me down and I bend over so I'm Ciel's height "kiss me like we always do" a chill goes down my spin and I back away "hell no! I love Undertaker your like a small father, if you want a kiss go fine Alois for a french kiss, and Sebastian if you ask me the same thing I may kiss you or I'll tell you to find Grell to kiss, I'm sure he's dieing for one". I see a chill go down Sebastian's spin and I giggle.

"So this is the real Ebony?" the man of the house asks everyone nods and the man walks up to me "my apologies, I had to be sure. I'm Sir Jacob, it's an honor to have you in my home" I curtsy again and he sees my difficulty with the curtsy "you don't have to force it, I already know your from the future, Ciel told me" I smile in relief as I instantly change into overall shorts and a long sleeve red and black, striped shirt and brown boots that go just above my ankles.

I smile at my outfit but then decide to get rid of the shoes so I'm barefoot "Sir Jacob? Are you blushing?" I ask as I walk a bit closer to him, he backs away "i-it's just that your so exposed", "I think it's fine~" Undertaker says as he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck, I laugh and fall to the floor "please no! I'm ticklish!" I panic. "I know~" Undertaker says as he tickles me on the floor I plead for him to stop between giggles but he only does it more.

"S-Sebastian h-help me, hahaha!" I laugh, Sir Jacob looks from me to Sebastian and smiles then gets on the floor and tickles me to "n-no, haha, not y-you too, hahaha!" I laugh. Soon everyone is tickling me and I get an idea to put a force field around my body but it doesn't work cause I can't concentrate. They stop but I continue to protect my sides.


	6. Contracts and Demons

I finally stop laughing and stand "how rude to attack a lady Sir Jacob, one you've never met before either" I muse. "Well any friend of Sebastian is a friend of mine" he says as he kisses my hand I curtsy and then ask where my room is "you'll be in the same room as Undertaker, up the stairs and two doors to the right" Sir Jacob says I nod "well since you know I'm from the future I'm going to act normal when I'm in this house" I giggle "I'm afraid you'll never step foot outside this property" Sebastian sighs "haha! Your so funny Sebastian, haha!" but I stop once I see he's serious "why?" I frown "because unfortunately shinigami's are after you" Undertaker growls "What! This is getting ridiculous, how many more people are going to hunt me?" I whine as I jab my hands in my overall pockets Ciel sighs and holds his head "welcome to my world", "at least everyone thinks your dead now" I mumble but then I get a wonderfully stupid but brilliant idea.

"That's it! I'll fake my own death!" I cheer as I dance around the room, "may I be of some assistance?" Sir Jacob asks I shake my head "no I'm afraid only Thomas and I can fake my death, everyone will have to leave me for a few days, don't worry I'll be fine with Thomas, when ever you see me at this house again that means I'm dead to the world, OK?" I ask.

Ciel sighs but then nods and so does Undertaker "what if you don't come back?" Sebastian asks "then I've been captured by the enemy" Sebastian switches his eye and says "you and Ciel always get kidnapped" Ciel and I look from one another then at Sebastian and yell "hey!" at the same time, Sebastian and Undertaker chuckle at us while Sir Jacob talks to Thomas about going with me.

~Time skip~

Thomas and I walk into the forest away from human and demon ear shot "what is it I will be doing miss Ebony?" Thomas asks "you my dear friend will form a contract with me" I say as I raise my and to shake his. Thomas looks at me shocked "a-a contract with you? Why did you ask me and not Sir Jacob?", "because I knew he wouldn't do it, he's to good of a friend to Sebastian to take my soul", "so your going to make me take your soul!" Thomas says offended.

I roll my eyes "no, your going to make a special contract with me that allows me to become a demon once my wish in fulfilled, so instead of eating my soul you'll turn me into a demon, understand?" Thomas thinks it over them grins "very well Miss Ebony, where do you want my seal?" I smile already knowing where I want it "the seal will be on my left cheek, right under my eye" I say as I point to the spot "fair enough" Thomas smiles as he walks over to me, he takes his gloves off and brushes the side of my cheek with his hand then kisses the spot I indicated to.

I feel a tremendous pain in my cheek, it's like it's being set on fire and then alcohols being poured on it then someone scratching it to the bone "there all done" Thomas says as he shows me the mark on his hand that is also on my face, once my face stops hurting I feel it and smile "thanks" I giggle (photo at top is the contract seal).

I make a portal to the shinigami world "why are we going there?" Thomas asks "it's a secret" I muse as we go through the portal. "You too aren't from here?" I hear someone say, I'm glad I changed into this dress (photo at top) before I got here I think to myself as I smooth out any wrinkles. I look at the man innocently knowing it's Ronald "please take me to William, I'm terribly lost" I say as I lean over into a bow "please, do you know where William is?" I ask.

Ronald blushes and says "r-right, William is this way", "oh thank you so much!" I giggle as I link my arm with him, _I'm glad he's to focused on my body to see my contract seal _I sigh as we descend some stairs and walk down a hall, through a door, passed some cubicles with working shinigamis in them and to a bight white door. Ronald knocks and says "it's me, may I enter" I can hear a sigh from the other side of the door as William says "come in Mr. Knox".

We enter the room and William stands at the sight of Thomas and I "hello William" I smile he twitches his eyebrow "hello Miss-", "Undertaker" I interrupt William looks at me in disapproval and I smirk "well as you can see I'm contracted to this demon and my soul will be taken away once the sun sets behind the horizon, this is cause by then my wish will be fulfilled and I just thought you should know" I giggle and kiss William on the cheek as a goodbye gift "bye" I laugh as I make a portal to the human world.

"Now to fulfill the wish" I sigh as I look at the sun setting "looks like it's now or never, wait here Thomas" I giggle. I teleport to Sir Jacob's mansion and walk inside "Ciel!" I yell. Ciel rushes down stairs and asks "are you dead to the worl-" he pauses once he sees the mark on my face "Thomas formed a contract with you, you were supposed to fake your death not actually die!" Ciel yells. Sebastian suddenly shows up behind me "a contract" he says in a demonic voice. I gulp and walk backward from them "lets cause her pain till she calls her demon to safe her" Sir Jacob suggests "Thomas Pikes!" I yell and they all freeze as Thomas stands next to me "yes Milady?", "nothing, just help me" I say as I stick close to him "this was my idea and no I won't die, I used a special contract that turns me into a demon instead of my soul being eaten. In doing so my powers will be taken away and I'll be a normal demon that has auburn hair and blue eyes, any questions?" I ask.

Undertaker walks down stairs and frowns at the mark on my face "I'm sorry" I say as I look down at the ground "sorry? For what, this is hysterical~" Undertaker laughs "I'm married to a demon, or going to be!" I smile "yes I'll never grow old along with you".

Undertaker nods and asks "when will you become a demon~?", "as soon as my wish in fulfilled". "What's your wish?" Ciel asks "I'm glad you asked, my wish is for you to smile a real smile" Ciel looks at me stunned and I smile "just one little real smile, think of something that you love tell me what it is and smile from your heart" Ciel nods and says "having you in my life" and he closes his eyes, I probe his mind with my powers to see what he's thinking of, he's thinking of all the fun and silly times we've had like the costume party or when I had blonde hair and pulled pranks on him and Sebastian and also the time they tickled me in the grass outside of the mansion.

I smile at the memory's I've made here and then I open my eyes to see Ciel smiling too. I feel a pain in my chest and all the powers being sucked out my head, then I feel cold and my skin gets pale, my fingernails turn black and my lips to as well. I look at my reflection to see I have my straight shoulder length auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. My outfit is once again overall shorts with a black and red long sleeved t-shirt under it, and no shoes.

I smile and look down to see my emerald green wedding ring is still on my finger and the contract seal on my face has disappeared "well?" I ask as I turn to Undertaker, mostly wanting my husbands approval "you look wonderful as always my love~", "good answer" I chuckle as I kiss him deeply. "Now what?" Ciel asks "now I spend the remainder of my life with you goof balls and try to avoid the shinigamis that may try and find me. I smile to show my new fangs and my eyes glow pink "this should be fun" I purr.


End file.
